The two Lisas
by chaotic9
Summary: Lisa Simpson is about to witness the dark truth about herself. Through another her, she will see what she could, or should have been. Can she possibly win against someone who may be the true Lisa Simpson?
1. prologue

A.N.: This story is an idea that I had for some time (years even) when I watched the Simpsons (I still watch them now you know). One of my favorite and hated characters is Lisa Simpson. I truly don´t like her goody two shoes personality, almost like a counterpart to Bart mischievous and rebellious personality. But many times in many episodes we could see her "darker side", sometimes even worse than all the other Simpson members.

So my gears started to work and voilá, here is this story that I have the pleasure to present you. You can treat this story as a THOH episode if you want, or canon. You decide. Also I have plans for sequels, but for now lets see how this story develops.

**The two Lisas**

**Prologue**

Montgomery Burns estate, at night. Mr. Burns, an impossible to tell old man, was watching various TV screens along with his faithful assistant Smithers.

"How are things progressing with the L project Smithers?" said Burns without taking his eyes of the screens.

"The subject is developing reasonable well. In two weeks she already reached the age of the original. Dr. Mendel said in less than 48 hours she will be at your expectations sir." said Smithers.

"Then she is ready to her _learning_ DVD, don´t you agree Smithers?" asked Burns while he take a DVD disk from the player. The images that he was watching were of various occurrences of war (like videos from Vietname and World War 2), documentaries about crimes and other felonies, videos about Hitler, Staline, Mussolini and other dictators and tyrants, mass destruction disasters like Hiroshima and Nagasaki, etc. In short, references to all the evil mankind made and still do in this world.

The two men go to a door, opened it, and enter an enormous division filled with computers, charts, tubes, various glass tanks filled with a strange liquid and other laboratorial material. They direct to a man approximately 60 years old, bald and with glasses, who was watching one of the tanks with great interest.

"How are things going Dr. Mendel?" asked Burns to the man.

"Very good Mr. Burns. She already shows signs of consciousness. We are ready to start her learning program right away." said Dr. Mendel.

"Are you sure that she will be as I required? I really don´t want her to be like the original. Two goody two shoes is more than I can bear." said Burns shrugging slightly.

"That is why I require that you made the videos that she will watch during the next 48 hours. Right now she is no more intelligent and self-aware than a new born infant. She will watch this DVD that you produce over and over again during those 48 hours. Then she will be as you request: evil and unscrupulous like you, no offense." said Dr. Mendel.

"None taken. And then I will get a true heir worthy of my empire and its evil branches." said Burns while smiling in a sinister away.

"Do you think this is wise sir? When you tried to adopt Bart Simpson things didn´t go according to your plans." said Smithers.

"Yes. He was truly an evil pearl ready to be polished at my image, except for the part that he is connected to his other family members. Revealed to be a boy scout in the end." said Mr. Burns.

"Still, I am surprised that you set sights on the middle child. Why didn´t you tried to adopt the original? Or perhaps adopting the younger one?" asked Dr. Mendel.

"The younger one is clearly out of the question. I want an heir for my fortune, not my early death. Besides, I see much potential in that girl." said Burns.

"But she is the opposite of what you saw in Bart. An honor student, vegetarian, idealist, activist in many causes, democrat, etc. Besides she opposed against you many times, clearly showing her distaste for you and your actions. In short, she hates your guts, so why make a clone of her, sir?" asked Smithers.

"The more bright is a light, the more dark is the shadow that it casts. You may not see it Smithers, but I can see many evil tendencies in her. She likes to get her away no matter what it takes, or who she bothers. Her self-righteousness shows that she is intolerant to any view opposing to her. She is also ruthless and cruel when she wants, and shares some rebellious tendencies from her older brother. However, her experiences and teachings already subdued those tendencies, so there is no point in adopting her. However, with another her I can nurse and make those parts more evident. In an away is like this clone will be a personification of her evil. And the clone can hate as much as she wants. I want an heir, not a daughter." said Burns, while his smile and face becomes more sinister and evil looking.

"The videos from the DVD will show her all the evil inherent of human nature. It will make her learn and accept it as virtues and valor, which will make her already innate tendencies more predominant. In short, it will make her as evil as the original should be." said Dr. Mendel.

"Very good Dr. Mendel. But there was any side effects of the cloning process? The other clones were less than perfect you know." said Burns.

The three men looked at the others glass tanks. In them there was various embryos and fetus of a girl with star shaped hair. Some were still in gestation, but others looked more developed but deformed, either having a greater leg or arm, distorted head, one even looked almost like a yellow Xenomorph (you know, the Alien from Aliens movie series). One fully developed clone was almost perfect, except it was a he, not a she.

"Yeh, let me out of here. I am normal, only with another gender you know." shouted the male clone inside the glass tank.

"Now that is a true deformity." said Burns shivering in disgust.

"The component used to accelerate the growth process is extremely mutagenic. But this clone is normal in every aspect, physically speaking that is." said Dr. Mendel.

"Then proceed as planned. I want my heir as soon as possible." ordered Burns.

Dr. Mendel takes the disk and inserts in a player. Instantly a video screen shows in front of the tank, passing his content in a rapid succession.

"Excellent." said Burns while he joined his hands (like he does in the show) and let out a full blown evil laugh.

As the three men left, Burns stops and says:

"You know, I get the feeling I am forgetting something. Bah, it´s probably nothing."

The three walk away from the lab. In the screen, one of the videos passing is about a lovingly family scene. Inside the tank, the form of a girl with star shaped hair opens her eyes, which were glowing neon green. Outside of the tank one glass bottle shattered instantly without anyone touching it.

"_They are my family, not yours Lisa._"


	2. Dream encounter and awakening

A.N.: And here we have the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, Dr. Mendel was a reference to Gregor Mendel, an Austrian monk and the father of modern Genetic as a science (especially in the hereditary area).

I don´t own the Simpsons or any of the characters except my OC.

**Dream encounter and awakening**

"And today we learned about Genetic and the danger of cloning." said Lisa Simpson as she was dining with her family.

"Phew, the danger of cloning. Well, I think it would be swell to have a clone. Imagine what we could do." said Homer.

"Like what?" asked Bart.

"Well, for one it could do all the things that we don´t like to do." said Homer, while he imagined himself sitting in his chair at his post sleeping and another Homer was being yelled by Mr. Burns at his office.

"Well said it." said Bart as he imagined himself playing in the recess while his clone was at class doing a math test.

Marge also imagined herself cooking while another Marge was vacuuming the living room. And Maggie was imagining going out of her crib with a shotgun while another Maggie was sleeping soundly in the said crib.

All members of the Simpsons laughed to themselves, all except Lisa who sighs dejectedly. Typical of her family.

"No, cloning shouldn´t been used to trivial things. His uses should be restricted to medicine and investigation. Besides, it would be dangerous to have a full grown clone of someone." said Lisa interrupting the private thoughts of the others.

"How so, sweety?" asked Marge.

"Well, for one, the clone could pass as the original, even stealing the identity of the original. A clone should have all the characteristics of the original, not only physical traits but also the personality and even the memories and emotions. It is like having two instead of one." explained Lisa.

"Oww, so that means Patty and Selma are clones of each other." said Homer stupiditly.

"No Homer, my sisters are twins. Identical twins." snapped Marge.

"But it is not the same thing? A clone shares the same DNA of the original like between twins, so what is the difference?" asked Bart, surprising Lisa with a very good observation.

"While what you said is true, identical twins never have the exact same experiences. Sure they may share the same family, the same house, the same family, in short, live in the same circumstances, but they will never be completely equal. Normally they differ in the personality, but physical traits can differentiate twins especially when they are older. But a clone should be exactly like the original, at least as some theories say about it. Others say that even if they share many things with the original, a clone will eventually be different from the original, like how it happens with twins. We don´t have a way of knowing for sure, unless of course if someone is unscrupulous enough to actually clone a living human being." explained Lisa.

As she finished, she realized that her family was looking at her with clueless expressions in their faces, like they are saying _I didn´t understand a thing._ Lisa sighs dejectedly once again.

"So, if we made a clone of you Lise, then it is possibly that it would be cooler than you, right? Or at least not so nerdy." mocked Bart.

Lisa casts a dirty look at her brother. Typical of him to insulting her after she talks. It always happens. Sometimes she wished he wasn´t her brother.

"_Only Bart? What about Mom, Dad and Maggie?" _asked a familiar voice.

Phew. Like Bart sometimes she just can´t understand her family. In many things they are completely different from her, which makes her feeling as the odd one. Sometimes she really wished she wasn´t part of her own family.

She shakes her head violently. How could she think these things? Sure her family is not perfect, but they still are her family, so…

"_Too late. You can´t take it back now."_ said the same familiar voice.

As Lisa heard this, her surroundings changes and she soon finds herself in the middle of water, or at least something similar to water. At first she thought she was drowning, but soon she realizes she could breath. She opens her eyes and realizes she wasn´t in water, but instead she was inside a big glass tank filled with a strange green liquid.

"What is this, what is happening?" shouted Lisa clearly in panic and fear.

"_It is simply Lisa. I just toke your place."_

That voice. Or she should say those thoughts. At first she thought it was her own thoughts, but now she isn´t so sure anymore. She tries to watch what is going on outside of the tank. When her vision adjusted to the glass, she gasped. She saw the dining room with all of her family, but they were motionless, just staying still, rigid like trees.

Lisa banged at the glass, trying to catch their attention, but they remained motionless. While she was doing this she noticed that her seat was occupied by some girl with star shaped hair like her own hair.

"Who…who are you? What did you do to my family?" asked Lisa.

The girl turned around and Lisa gasped, because she saw her face, a mirror image of herself, but not just the face. The hair, the orange dress, the necklace, everything was the same. The only difference was the way she smiled, a wicked and malicious smile, and her eyes seemed to slightly glow a neon green color.

"Your family? I believe they are my family, since you obviously don´t want them. Besides, I have every right to take them because I am Lisa Marie Simpson. In other words, I AM THE TRUE LISA!" the Lisa look-alike snapped so loud and violently that the glass of the tank shattered and Lisa (the real one) feels that she was falling, falling in to a deep dark pit. While she falls, she hears a loud laugh, her own laugh but seemed twisted, wicked and evil.

Lisa wakes up violently. She let out deep breaths as she tries to calm down. A dream. No, a nightmare, that is what she experienced. Yesterday class and last night dinner must have messed up her subconscious. Still, the dream was too scary, even for a normal nightmare. Could it mean something?

"LISA! Breakfast is ready. The school bus should be here any minute." shouted Marge from the kitchen.

Lisa quickly shrugs her thoughts about the nightmare. She will think about it later. Right she needs to dress and take her breakfast or she will miss the bus.

"Hum, interesting. Brain activity returned to normal. But five minutes before it was out of the charts. Fascinating." mussed Dr. Mendel.

48 hours have passed and the clone should be ready. In a few minutes he will awake her and see in first hand how the experience went.

Still, he noticed something odd. The charts of her brain activity were normal for the most part except in some intervals where it escalated. He was no neurologist or brain specialist, but he remembered about reading something about unusual rises and lows in brain activity.

ESP. Or more vulgarly known as psychic abilities. The ability to perceive or obtain a stimulus or information without the normal senses. Either mind read, moving objects with the mind or even see the future. Those are the most common abilities, but there are others as well, like pyrokinesis. Still, genetically speaking only one person in a million gains any form of psychic abilities and of those 90% are low to insignificant in terms of capabilities. But he have heard of many cases of psychics with considerable abilities, even dangerous in some cases, like the KGB agent that could lift and throw a bowling ball like someone throws a tennis ball, or of the young girl that ignited a fire in herself and the house where she lived.

But it didn´t make any sense. The original doesn´t possess psychic abilities. Then how…the compost used to accelerate the growth process. Maybe it mutated her genes and given her some kind of psychic ability. If so, then the experience is a failure. Burns will not accept an abnormal heir.

No. There is no proof about it. There are other things that could influence the brain activity. He just need to check it, yes, that´s it.

As Dr. Mendel was passing around the glass tank, he noticed that something was glowing, even if it was slightly glowing. He turns to the clone but sees nothing.

"Strange. For a minute I thought…" said Dr. Mendel, but never had the chance to finish it, as he watched in surprise as the clone opened her eyes, glowing a neon green. Also, the glass was shattering and suddenly a violent burst shatters the tank, sending green liquid everywhere.

Dr. Mendel was projected by the sheer force of the blast unto a wall. He collapses on the floor, covered with the mutagenic compost. No, he had to clean it, or he would…

But he never had time to finish those thoughts as he feels being lifted in the air by a unknow force. Not only that but he was having difficulties to breath, as if someone was suffocating him.

He looks at the form of the girl previously inside the tank, now looking at him and her eyes glowing and glaring at him.

"Now sleep." whispered the clone, and Dr. Mendel falls unconscious by the lack of air. She drops him on the ground and directs to a nearby closet, looking for something to wear.

"There. This should do it, for now anyaway." said the clone as she reaches for a pacient cloth and dresses it.

She gives one last look at the laboratory and then she decides to leave, with only one thought on her mind:

"_Now to take family and become the true Lisa Simpson."_


	3. It is time for the switch

A.N.: Thanks for the reviews. It helps when people enjoy what we write, although I am having fun just writing it.

On another note, I don´t truly hate Lisa Simpson. Like I said it is more like a love/hate relationship. Not that I don´t like her good points, but sometimes she can be too much a _miss perfect,_ too much of a girl scout if you get what I mean. However, that is one of the reasons she is one of my favorite characters of all the cartoons or series that I have watched. The other is what I also said in the prologue: she can be a contrast character at times. Sometimes she is too much of a moral compass but others she is more cunning, underhanded, even mean or evil, which makes interesting seeing her struggle with her most dark thoughts and feelings. So in this fic she struggles with her dark side in a more physical manner. You will get the picture, I assure you.

So, enough babbling and lets MOVE OUT!

**

* * *

It is time for the switch**

"And that concludes our approach in the Cloning Subject. Any one has questions?" asked Ms. Hoover.

Ralph Wiggum raises his hand. Ms. Hoover sighs and says:

"Yes Ralph, what is it?"

"Then a clown of me could be an evil version me? I don´t want an evil clown of me." said Ralph making all the other kids laugh, except Lisa who just rolls her eyes.

"For the last time Ralph, it is a _clone,_ not clown. However, you did raise a very good point. Some say that clones would have more similar aspects and characteristics of the original unlike with the majority of twins. But others said that they would eventually differentiate from the original. Any one has thoughts on this matter?" asked Ms. Hoover.

Lisa was about to voice her opinion when someone anticipates.

"Well it depends on the approach miss Hoover." said a girl with a familiar voice to Lisa. Wait a minute. It was her own voice. How in the world…

Lisa looks at her front seeing the back of a girl with star shaped hair like her own. She is also dressed in the same way as her. With her back turned, Lisa couldn´t see the face, but for some reason she dreaded to see it.

"For one thing, the clone should have the exact same physical traits from the original, but also it would have other similarities like memories, personality aspects, perhaps even the same feelings and emotions. No twins could ever be like that." said the girl.

"But at the same time, and like twins, the clone would want to differentiate from the original, maybe realizing it doesn´t want to be a cheap imitation of the original, or it would depend how it was _developed_. But perhaps the best reason for a divergence comes ironically from the original, more precisely his/her most inner aspects and traits that are not shown but they are still present. Some say it is the dark side of the person, the negative emotions and aspects of the psyche, or even the evil of one soul. But who knows? What if these darks aspects of the original are his/her true feelings, true thoughts, in other words, his/her true self. What if the clone is actually more truthful with its own self than the original ever could?" asked the girl.

Suddenly the girl rotates her head in a 180º turn (like Linda Blair in the movie Exorcist). It was Lisa face, smiling wickedly at the horrified Lisa.

"Like in our case, don´t you agree Lisa?" said the Lisa look alike.

Lisa wakes up screaming, right in the middle of the classroom. She stops and looked around her seeing everyone staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Well Lisa, would you mind telling us what was that?" asked Ms. Hoover in a disapproving tone.

"W...e…l…l Miss Hoover, I didn´t sleep very well last night, so I must have fallen asleep, and…" Lisa was interrupted by Ms. Hoover, who says:

"It looks like to me that you find my classes so boring that you even fall asleep. So I guess this means a walk to the principal office just to wake you up, don´t you agree Lisa?"

Lisa was about to protest, but sighs instead. She rises from her seat and goes to the door.

Outside, looking at the window, the clone of Lisa was looking at the class, her eyes glowing neon green. One whisper escapes from her mouth:

"Soon, your life is mine Lisa."

* * *

"Well Smithers, it is time to see if my new heir is ready." said Burns.

Both men go to the basement of the mansion, but when they arrived there, they noticed that the door was open.

"That stupid scientist, leaving the door open. Why I still…" Burns stops in midsentence as he enters the laboratory. He and Smithers look in a shock at the ruined laboratory. All the computers were turned apart, the glass tanks and the rest of the material shattered and spilled on the floor, including a green liquid. They see in the middle of the room the figure of Dr. Mendel, who was starting to recover is conscious.

"What happened here? Where is my heir?" asked Burns.

"She…she escaped Mr. Burns. There was nothing I could do…" said Dr. Mendel.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVARD REJECT! HOW COULD YOU LET AN 8 YEAR OLD GIRL ESCAPE JUST LIKE THAT?" shouted an enraged Burns.

"I couldn´t do a thing Mr. Burns. Because of the solution we used at the grow process she become mutated, possessing abilities out of the ordinary." said Dr. Mendel in panic.

"That is still no reason. Who cares if she has an extra finger, arm, leg or eye even. You shouldn´t have let escape." said Burns furious.

"This mutation is different. From the outside she looks perfectly normal, but for some reason her mutation gave her psychic abilities." said Dr. Mendel.

"Really? Like bending a spoon and mind reading? Interesting." mused Burns.

"As if. Her abilities goes beyond that. How do you think this laboratory is so trashed and ruined? She did it all with her mind." said Dr. Mendel.

"Sir. You better take a look at this." said Smithers, pointing at a monitor who was still intact and functioning. The video that Mr. Burns prepared for the clone was showing a loving family scene, with hugs and kisses (well, you get the idea). Burns look at it with surprise and shock.

"I knew I had overlooked something. Blasted Arpanet and its downloading services." said Burns slapping his forehead.

"I think you mean Internet sir (Arpanet was the precursor of Internet)." said Smithers.

"That too. I downloaded the wrong movies. It was supposed to show how stupid and useless family is, not the other way around. Now she is useless. I don´t want an heir who wants a family." said Burns.

Burns turns to Dr. Mendel, glaring intensely at him.

"Thanks to your incompetence, this project only cost me money and time. It stops now." said Burns in a harsh tone.

"Wait. If we catch her I can still reeducate her. Give me this chance Mr. Burns. I also need to check if I develop any anomaly because of the solution. Please reconsider…" pleaded Dr. Mendel, but Burns still maintained his glare.

"Forget it. Once an ideal is implemented in someone mind, it will never disappear no matter what we do. You failed me for the last time Mendel, so you are fired." shouted Burns.

"Then I will reveal everything that happened here Burns. If I go down then you will…" started Dr. Mendel, but stops because of a stinging pain on his neck. He looks in shock at a dart on his neck, which was shot by Smithers. Dr. Mendel collapses unconscious once again.

"Good work Smithers. Now to clean this mess." said Burns.

"If I dare to intrude sir, but how are you going to resolve this matter? We can´t imprison Dr. Mendel forever and soon word will go out, especially if the clone is spotted by someone. Not to mention if her abilities are as dangerous as he said." said Smithers.

"When I commit something unethical or illegal, I always have a contingence plan. Years of experience taught me that. Contact General Suever. He is a good friend of mine who owns me a favor or two. Not only he will rid of Dr. Mendel for us, but also I think he will express interest in the clone." said Burns.

Burns survey the ruined laboratory, looking thoughtful and wondering:

"Where are you now, you little freak."

* * *

At night, Lisa was in the bathroom preparing herself to sleep. She didn´t want to fall asleep in class again so she decided to go to bed early. As she finished, she exits and goes straight to her bedroom.

In her bedroom, she looks at herself in the mirror. Strange. Since when her pajamas look like hospital clothes?

"_And since when I have a full length mirror?"_ thought Lisa to herself.

Lisa looks curiously at her reflection and suddenly her reflection glares at her with neon green glowing eyes surprising Lisa.

"What the…" Lisa didn´t have time to finish as she was flung at the wall with great force, like if Francine or another bully at school had pushed her, and hard. She collapses to the ground, starting to fall unconscious. But before she had lost conscience, she could still hear what her double said to her.

"It is time to switch places, little Lisa."


	4. Hugs and threats

A.N.: And here we go for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate that. And I can tell you that I have plans to write 3 more stories after this one, more or less centered around Lisa clone.

And now I only have to say I don´t own the Simpsons or any of characters except my OC. Now read and review, people.

* * *

**Hugs and threats**

_Next morning:_

Marge was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the family. She looks at the watch: 08:00 AM. She needs to wake them up or they will miss the bus.

"BART, LISA, WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" shouted Marge.

As soon as she finished her call, she heard someone going down the stairs. One of them is already dressed? Strange. Marge looks at the door and sees Lisa staring at her, with big wide eyes.

"Lisa? Why are up so…" Marge never had the time to finish as Lisa launched at her, hugging her waist.

"What`s the matter Lisa? Did you have a nightmare? Something is bothering you?" asked Marge concerned. Normally Lisa hugged her like this when something is troubling her. But when she looks at Lisa face, she only saw happiness and bliss.

"Nothing´s wrong Mom. I just…_missed_ you, that´s all." said Lisa in a soft voice.

Lisa continued hugging Marge for several minutes until Bart entered the kitchen.

"Ugh! Too much cuddling in the morning for my taste." said Bart completely grossed out.

"Bart!" exclaimed Lisa, as she also hugged Bart much to his annoyance.

"Hey! What gives Lise? You know I don´t like to do the hug thing." said Bart annoyed.

"Lisa honey, are you sure that you are feeling all right? If you are not feeling well, you can stay home today." asked Marge still concerned.

"No Mom, there is no reason to. I just missed my _family_, that`s all." said Lisa as she released Bart.

"I think that you miss us too much." grumbled Bart.

Lisa didn´t pay him attention and directs her gaze to Maggie, who was in her crib.

"And how is my little sister doing today? Did you miss me?" asked Lisa directing to Maggie with a tender tone.

At first Maggie giggled and opened her arms when she heard Lisa voice. But when she looked at Lisa, she felt that something wasn´t right. Something about this Lisa seemed off. Beyond that caring face Maggie could see a frightening glint in her eyes, a look that Maggie didn´t like it. Not at all. That made her start to whimper as Lisa draw near her.

"What´s wrong Maggie? Don´t you recognize your big sister?" asked Lisa as she was almost touching Maggie`s nose.

"Marge, did you saw my pants? I can´t find them." said Homer as he entered the kitchen still in his underwear.

"Oh Homer. You should at least put your shirt before coming here." said Marge.

"Marge, one basic rule of all men: we all dress our pants first and them the shirt. It is almost instinct." said Homer.

"Instinct of what? Protecting the _private_ parts?" joked Bart.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" said Homer as he launched at Bart starting to strangling him. However, he stopped shortly after he heard Lisa giggling at the scene.

"It is always funny watching you two doing that." said Lisa between giggles.

"Okay, now I know that you are not feeling well. You never liked our little _chocking_ sessions before." said Bart with a small hint of suspicion.

"That doesn´t mean they are not funny to me. Besides it serves you right for teasing Dad this early in the morning, don´t you think so too Daddy?" said Lisa while she also hugged Homer.

"Ammm… sure thing honey." said Homer uncertainly while he whispered at Marge.

"What´s wrong with her?"

"Well, Lisa just feels well today. Remember that she was very tired yesterday so she feels extra sweet today." said Marge to Homer, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Only to you, dear mother. Only to all of you." _thought Lisa to herself.

* * *

After breakfast Lisa goes upstairs to her room, to pick up her bag before the school bus arrived. As she climbs the stairs, she mused about her first encounter with her _family_. In all the times that she thought about it in the lab she never imagined it would be this good. The images in the video didn´t compared to this new warmth feeling.

"_And it is working for now. They are not suspicious of me, except for Maggie. But she is still a baby, in time she will adjust to me." _thought Lisa`s clone as she reaches the upper floor. The cat Snowball was sleeping soundly when he wakes up and looks at the clone, letting out a warning hiss before going downstairs.

"_The cat and probably the dog are a different subject. Once I come from school I will strangle them and get rid of the bodies. We can always buy new ones." _thought the clone with a sinister smile.

As she opens the door and enters the room, the first thing she looks is to the closet. She sneers at it and says:

"Like I will get rid of you as soon as possible. Yesterday I couldn´t without someone taking noticed of it, but today it will be different."

The clone opens the door of the closet and inside of it was Lisa, gagged and tied up, still wearing her pajamas. She tried to struggle and make noise in the hope of someone hearing it.

"Don´t bother Lisa. They are all downstairs and can´t hear you. And I suggest that you behave, otherwise you might end up like…" said the clone while she looked at the saxophone in a corner of the room.

Instantly the saxophone lifted in the air and crumbles itself like it was a sheet of paper, turning into nothing more than a ball of scrap.

Lisa was anguished by seeing her beloved saxophone turned to scrap. How dared that imposter doing this.

"And that_ imposter_ can make the same thing to you, so I suggest that you behave or else." said the clone in a threatening tone. Lisa was shocked. It can read minds too?

"Personally I don´t see the reason why you liked that sax so much. If you want to express yourself you should do it in a more _aggressive_ way. It would do wonders to your ego, trust me." said the clone while she looked at Lisa with mocking eyes.

"You may wonder who or what I am, but I have to go to school now, so you will stay here and think about it. If you remember the dreams then you may have an idea about what I am, I mean I know how smart you are. It is one of things that we share." said the clone while the school bag lifts itself and wraps around the clone back.

"But one thing I don´t want to share is my family. They are mine now and there is nothing you can do about it. So relax and later I will see what I will do with you. Or should I say _how I will deal with you permanently._" said the clone while she closed the closet laughing madly, leaving Lisa once again in complete darkness.


	5. Scheming and bullying

A.N.. Oh my gosh, sorry for the very late update, but I had other projects that occupied my time. Anyway, here I am back to continue the story. So, without further delay, I don´t own the Simpsons, just my OCs and story.

* * *

**Scheming and bullying**

A glass tube throw to the wall violently, computers smashing with one another, a fire blazing destruction that covered most of the lab, all caused by a small eight year old girl.

General Suever was impressed. In his 40 years of service, his division had deal with various cases of abnormal abilities especially psychics, but he have never seen or heard of someone with such raw potential. Who knows what her limits might be.

"And you said that the scientist heard voices in his head? As if the _girl_ tried to enter his head?" said Suever as he still watches the surveillance video.

"Yes, although he might have been imagining things, I mean, he was not in his most calm state of mind when we found him." said Smithers.

"Oh I think he is right. Look at this, she destroys much of the lab but when she approaches the door, she uses the code to exit. She might have read his mind to discover it." said Suever.

"I really don´t care if the reads minds or bend spoons, or both even. What I do care is, are you interested in her or not?" asked Burns directing to the General.

"I have to admit Burns, your little project accidentally achieved what he wouldn´t achieve in the next 50 years. We have searched for all gifted psychics and studied all conditions and circumstances to have stronger ones. It is hard to believe that it is just coincidence if you ask me." commented Suever.

"Those are the mysteries of life, although it seems that it was mainly caused by that growth compound. The other clones were all defective." said Burns.

"True, but I believe there may be more in this. Who knows, perhaps her abilities were already present on the original, or at least the genes responsible for it. We must have her to know." said Suever.

"So I can count on you to deal with this?" asked Burns.

"Yes. And I also require all logs and documents about this project, not to mention the compound itself. I presume that won´t be a problem." said Suever smirking.

"Not at all. That way we both win, since my name will not be associated in this fiasco and you may gain a new weapon for your division." said Burns smiling in satisfaction.

"You have no idea. This data will greatly improve our own researches, and to study the life specimen may lead us to new discoveries." said Suever.

"But what about Dr. Mendel?" asked Smithers.

"Dr. who?" said Suever with a malicious smile.

"I see. So I wish you a good hunt then, and if we can help you in any way, we will." said Burns also smiling maliciously.

"You already have. Thanks to your information on the original, I already have an idea where she is, or at least will be." said Suever.

"Where?" asked Burns in curiosity.

"Where do you think Mr. Burns? At home, with her family." said Suever while his eyes had a predatory glint, in anticipation for the hunt.

* * *

As "Lisa" exits the school bus, she surveys Springfield Elementary School. She had the memories of it, normally associated with pain, boredom and overall lack of enthusiasm. But to her this moment is the most exciting in her short existence. Maybe because it is a new experience to her. Or perhaps is her own thirst for knowledge and education like Lisa has.

"_But what happened to you will not happen to me, no sir-e."_ thought "Lisa" smiling in satisfaction.

"You seem excited today, even more than usual." asked Bart as he also exits the bus.

"What can I say Bart, everyday is a new learning experience, right?" said the clone.

"Only to you perhaps." scoffed Bart as he enters the building, heading for his class.

The clone also enters and heads to Lisa classroom. So far so good. All she has to do now is behave as much as Lisa as possible. As much as she hates it, she must not lose her temper. Lisa never loses her calm, despite her deep desire to blow her temper away.

"I really don´t see the fascination for Buddhism, Vegetarian, and all that do gooder crap. What is so wrong in expressing ourselves in other ways? What is wrong in taking control of our lives along with the rest of others? Nature is like that, the strongest, intelligent and most ruthless creatures prevail. That is the way of the world, so why change it? I wonder if we truly share the same genetic make-up, I mean…" "Lisa" bumps in something large, making her lose balance. As she gets up, she sees her least favorite person besides Lisa.

"_Francine. Obviously." _thought "Lisa".

"Well, if it isn´t the little nerd. I hope that you don´t forget to bring your lunch money, otherwise it is a one way trip to the locker." said Francine in a menacing sadistic way.

She hoped to not see her today, she truly hoped. She had all the memories of Francine beatings on Lisa, all the pain and fear that the female neanderthal instigated in Lisa, or better yet in her. Naturally she also has the same hatred and anger that Lisa has, the deep desire of payback on her. Oh how much she wants…

No, she will not. At least not now. If she reacts now she may blow her cover and soon everyone realizes that she is not Lisa. She already is too close of achieving her dream, so she will not let this brute spoil everything.

Sighing deeply, she says:

"Francine, you know that my mom makes my lunch, right? So why do we have to do this every single day at school? You know that I don´t have any money for you." said "Lisa" in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I know that, but as they say, there is nothing like the routine. And our routine consists of me…" Francine picks "Lisa" and shoves her in an open locker.

"… putting you in the locker. And that is for starts, nerd." finished Francine as she laughs mockingly at "Lisa".

More than the pain, the clone was feeling her temper to flare. And that laugh is not helping her either.

"_SCREW IT!"_

Suddenly Francine feels an invisible force to pick her up, making her float a few feet from the ground. What was going on?

"WHAT THE…" Francine stops as she feels some force making pressure on her neck almost like there was a hand chocking it.

She looks down and saw "Lisa" with a raised arm, closing her hand as if chocking someone. But what scare Francine most was the way she was looking at her. Her eyes glowed neon green giving an almost phantasmagoric appearance, not to mention the dark expression on her face, as if she was about to kill her without a second thought.

"I tried to be nice, just like her, but you had to make me screw it up, didn´t you? But that´s alright, after all I wanted to this for so long. I guess it was meant to be, right Francine." said "Lisa" smiling sadistically.

In a movement of her hand, Francine was thrown against the wall with tremendous force, falling to the ground in a heap. "Lisa" then approaches and checks her vital signs. She also looks in all directions, making sure that no one saw that. It is a good thing that the hallway is deserted.

"So you are still alive. I could end your misery right here and now, but that would call for undesired attention, and that is the last thing I need. But don´t worry, I promise to finish this as soon as I can. Now if you excuse me, I have classes to attend." said "Lisa".

"Lisa" then leaves the unconscious form of Francine, laughing madly as she goes through the hallway. In a corner of the other end of the hallway, Bart pocks his head, shock present in his eyes.

"I may not be the smartest kid in the world, but even I can see that you are not my sister." said Bart as he sees the retreating form of his _sister._


End file.
